seeds of a forbiden fruit
by tiaracove
Summary: okay Bella has to break what seems as "impossible" news. How will Edward handle it. How will he handle complications from Charlie, the quiluetts, the volturi, and the source itself. ExB.
1. Im lovin it

EPOV

As Bella started to squirm around in her bed I quickly went over and laid down beside her.

"Morning love." I whispered for her to hear in her last moments of dreams. It was several moments before she awoke.

"Mmm good morning" She cooed . Oh gosh how I loved her, and only her, how do I deserve her.

"Charlie just left, he left you a McDonald' breakfast card." As if on cue, her stomach rumbled.

"Can I have a human moment before we leave?" She asked. Oh Bella when will you learn not to ask.

"I am anticipating your return" I whispered before she shot me a glance and leapt up.

BPOV

I ran to the bathroom with the feeling of having to puke. I've had this feeling for about to weeks and I have puked but I've been telling Edward its Charlie's cooking. I knew it wasn't. Alice told me that wasn't the reason. Ugh I hated this. After almost puking and peeing my guts out. I did the essentials and ran to Edward. Today my job was to tell him big news.

After about what should have been 3 minutes, but really was 30 seconds we arrived at McDonalds. I ordered water and a 'kids breakfast with a kids toy'.

"Bella, why do you need a kids toy?" Edward asked confused.

"Well, guess?" I sharply replied.

"Do you want to help the needy children by donating? Bella do you want to adopt?" He looked at me expectantly.

"No, silly. Were having one!"


	2. Jacob

**ok my chapter are very short but I wil post more than one everytime I get on but today, please forgive me I have a report to finish and could only post this.**

EPOV

I really didnt understand until she said it. were having one. She cheated on me.

"Bella you cheated on me?"

"No!" Her face torn,"Im not a SLUT!"

I saw the truthfulness in her eyes. I was going to be a father.

"I love you Bella, I believe you, I know you woudlnt use such harsh language otherwise. I know you wouldnt lie to me."

She stared into my eyes with love. I stared back. It wasnt until she got up that I nkew she was ready to puke. I quickly picked

her up and ran her into the handicap stall so I could hold her hair back.

BPOV

Oh gosh not again. Between barfs I heard Edward whispering, 'I love you' 'its gonna be okay' over and over. Him being

there made me feel so much better.

After cleaning my face I turned around to see edward nostrills flared.

EPOV

My nostrils flare. He was here, and I knew very well his intentions through reading his mide. He wanted Bella, and according

to his thoughts, he would stop at nothing till he got her.

"Whats wrong?" Bella asked confused and worried.

"Jacob Black is here" I replied coldly


	3. Stuck

BPOV

Jacob Black, here.

"He wants you back." Edward continued coldly.

No, No, No, No! This couldnt have been worse timing. Ugh, I am going to have to talk to him, tell him Im pregnant with Edwards baby, so he could finally understand I love Edward.

"Edward, I am going to talk to him and end this!" I screamed in a whisper. Right when I took my first step Edward took a hold of my waist protectively.

"No your not. Your staying here, Im gonna talk to him."

"Oooh, Edward, I am going with you, I am VERY moody and will make a scene right here." Edward backed away a little, looking kinda scared. He sighed.

"Fine, but Im going first" As soon as Edward srepped out the door Jacob ran in locking the door so It was only him and I. I knew what he was thinking. Edward wouldnt dare make a scene in front of the whole crowd. Unfortunately he was right.

"Jacob-"

"Bella, I love you, I want to be with you more than that leech does. Stay with me I beg you please."

"You know what. NO! Jacob, I love Edward. And I am pregnant with his child."

After those words Jacob started shacking uncontrolably. "YOUR Pre-" He was interupted with a huge popping noise.

Holy crap Im stuck in the bathroom with an angry werewolf.

**ok I know its really short and again, I post short chapters but I post alot at once. I like cliff hangers. What do you think will happen. Guess and the person who is right will get to ask me any question. :)**


	4. warning

_Holy crap I'm stuck in the bathroom with an angry werewolf._

BPOV

"Calm down Jacob. You don't want to hurt the baby." He growled. I winced, wrong choice of words. I sighed.

Why did this always happen to me.

"Jacob, you know I love you, but as a friend." This seemed to calm him down a little but I could still see the hurt in his eyes.

"Jacob, please just move on and find that love of yours. I know what your thinking I've imprinted on you, no you haven't, so don't try to say that. I love Edward, I am going to marry Edward, and I'm going to deliver his child."

In an instant I saw his face go to anger then to hurt. I felt so sorry, but I had to stay strong.

"Now, before you faze back I will walk out. Making sure not to let anyone see you, then you can go out that window there. I'm sure you don't want anyone to see you, you know, naked." This time Jacob sighed and I turned around and opened the door.

EPOV

Oh gosh, my Bella, the love of my life is stuck in the bathroom with that _dog._ I cant do anything to help her, well not with this crowd.

"I'm going to open the door now Jacob. Goodbye." Bella's voice said in a normal voice.

_Not for long.._ I could hear Jacobs's thoughts now.

"Jacob Black if you ever came back, and pull a stunt like this again, I will kill you." I said so low that only Jacob would hear. That was his only warning.


	5. Rosalie

EPOV

Bella opened the door so slightly, squeezing to get through. I ran to her, and picked her up.

"I love you, Iwill never leave your side again. I love you and our baby." Bella blushed. Oh gosh how I will miss that when I have to change her.

Bella sighed. "We should tell the family."

I smiled so widley. "We should. Come on lets go." I said in her ear before kising her jaw line she giggled.

* * *

**At the cullens.**

BPOV

As usually Edward was able to open the front door before picking me up and taking me inside the house. I loved him holding me, but then I felt lazy. I pouted in a smile as I always did. Edward smiled his crooked smile.

He put me down as soon as we got inside. Alice was here in a millasecond.

"oh, Bella I just cant wait till you give birh. Hey you know something, now that your gonna get big your going to need clothing and so is the baby. More shopping." Alice squeeled, it looked like she was fantasizing about us shopping. weird.

"Alice does anyone know?"

"No, not yet bella, but I saw that your planning on telling them"

"Yep," I took a breath to call them down, but they were already here. I looked at Edward.

"one step ahead of you, Bella."

"okay, well guess what... Im Im Im" I stopped.

"Shes pregnant!" Edward and Alice exclaimed simaltaneosly.

"With Edwards child I added in. " I smiled sheepishly.

I looked up to see Rosalie punch the wall then dissapear in a flash. I heard the roaring engines of her BMW.

I looked up at Edwards face. I could tell he wanted to go after her, to talk to her.

"go." I whispered. Suddenly Alices hand shot out and grabbed his arm.

"She needs sometime, when she gets home it would be best for Bella to talk to her."

I nodded. No matter what, someday she would be my sister. I would talk to her

Alice froze, I culd tell she was having a vision by the empty look in her eye.

"Rosalie... she's gonna get into a car accident her car will explode!" She exlaimed in horror.

**okay its not much longer but I try. I will do my best to post daily, but I need more reviews. I only have 5 reviews. 4 alerts not to good. Thanks.**


	6. Confusion

RPOV

_Why does Bella have everything I want. She knows my story, and back round. Why does she have to have a child as well. Not just any child. HER child. Oh, goodness this isn't fair. Im sure Emmett doesn't know but I've been trying to get pregnant but after many years I stopped. Why is Edward so special, that he can get someone pregnant, is it another one of his abilities._

I looked at the road. I was traveling really fast, I mean really fast, faster than most vampires even dream of. It was so Exhilarating. I pushed my car faster, it groaned, so did I. Ugh, my car wont go any faster. I kept driving.

_Oh gosh, why did Bella Everything I wanted. She has life, she has found true love right away, and she is having a baby. Oh, Bella, your having a baby. Why couldn't I just be happy, hopefully if she wasn't mad _, _I would get to be aunt. Oh how I would love that._

BPOV

"So what your vampires." I asked confused. Esme turned towards me.

"Vampires can only be hurt by fire." I stood there soaking it all in.

"Oh, no, no, no. Rosalie is gonna get hurt because of me! Its all my fault, I hurt her, I have everything she wants. Why! Why! Why! Why!" By the end I was sobbing, screaming in a whisper. Esme held me.

"No, its not your fault, Rosalie knows better than to be dangerous."

"It is, It is!" I sobbed.

EPOV

I've never felt so helpless. My sister was about to get hurt. My fiancé was blaming herself, and I didn't know what to do.

"Bella its not your fault." I held her tightly as Esme let go.

_Edward_, Carlisle's thoughts entered my mind,_ Emmet, Jasper and I are going to go after Rosalie. You, Esme, and Alice stay here and calm Bella down. Call me if Alice sees anything different._

I nodded. He and the others were gone in an instant.

EmPOV

My Rose, My love, may be in danger. Im coming Rosalie stay strong. I know you cant hear me but I love you.

RPOV.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out it was Alice. I didnt want to talk to her, but maybe it was important.

"Rosalie be careful, I saw a vision of you crashing and your car Exploding.!"

"You Wha-" Suddenly my car crashed in to a pole and burst into flames.


	7. desisions

**RPOV**

_How did this happen to me. How could this happen to me._

I tried to crawl out of the car, but it was no use. The pain grew more and more as time passed. Every few, what felt like moments passed, I tried to move. But as I did so, the pain grew worse and was becoming agonizing.

After what felt like hours, I began to feel like I was melting. _Is this the end, oh I never got to say im sorry._

The last thingI saw were blurs of Emmet, before the whole world went black.

"Hang in there rose." _I love you Emmet. _

**BPOV**

It was only 2 minutes but it felt like hours. Rosalie was in pain because of me. Edwards arms wrapped around me and picked me up. I put my face into his chest.

"R-R-Rosalie i-its m-m-my" Edward cut me off.

"Shhh, love, everything is going to be okay."

"No, s-she is in pain b-because of me**" **Edward cut me off by humming my lullaby.

"Sleep." He whispered, before I went into a deep inevitable sleep.

When I woke up, everybody was in the family room except Edward and I**. **Edward was still in the conversation though, he just wasn't in the room. I groaned and went to stand up, but Edwards arms tightened around my waist.

"Edward what's wro-"

"Nothing love, just go back to sleep." He hummed my lullaby as I once again fell into a deep sleep.

**EPOV**

I had to put Bella back to sleep. I didn't want herto know Rosalie was in the other room, lying there unconscious. She would blame herself as usual, but none of this was her fault. Alice's thought came into my mind.

_Edward, if Bella wakes up again, put her back to sleep. She will, as usual, blame herself for all this, and in the long run, end up hurting herself and the baby with stress._

Alice's thought faded from my mind. Well, not exactly, but they weren't directed towards me. It was then I noticed Emmet's thoughts. They weren't like him, but no one was like themselves, at a time like this.

_My Rosalie, my Rosalie. You_ _will come through this, just wake up. That's all I need you to do, just wake up._ _I will adopt a baby, I will do anything just to have you hear just wake up._

His thoughts 'faded', as Carlisle spoke words.

"Emmet, Im afraid that this is not good. She will have to undergo the transformation again, if you want her to gain conscious. This time it wont be nearly as painful, and will only take about 3 hours to be complete. She wont remember her first life, just her life as a vampire."

"Okay" was Emmet's only reply.

"Edward, I am going to need you take Bella away for a while. About 4 hours." As soon as Carlisle finished that sentence, I put Bella on my back and shot off to our meadow.She didn't awaketill I took her of my back.

"Hello, beautiful."

"Hello, Edward" She murmured.

I took this alone time to talk about the baby.

"So what do you want to name them?" I asked. Bella's eyes widened.

"Them!" She spoke loudly.

"Yes, twins" I said normally back, "and they are both girls." Her eyes widened with excitement.

" Well I like the names, Elizabeth, Abigail, Melody, Melanie, Miracle, Miranda, Reda, and Sunshine. What do you like?"

"Well Bella, Reda is out because it means wolf counsel. I appreciate you wanting to use my mothers name, but I would like names unrelated to the family. My favorites are** '**Melody, Miranda, Miracle and sunshine." Bella's smile widened.

"How about Sunshine- Miracle, and Melody-Miranda."

"I love it, anything you think of I love, remember that, love." She blushed. Oh how I loved her blush.

We continued to talk about the children until 4 hours passed. Then I decided to take her to see Rosalie.

* * *

**Okay, I know this chapter sucks. BUt I am kinda getting no where with this story. It would help if you guys put in suggestions when you review. Also when Im done talking about rosalie, Im going to skip time to her 2nd semester.**


	8. what happened to Rosalie?

**BPOV**

As we neared the house my heart rate increased. I remembered Rosalie, and how I caused her pain. I remember how I wasn't allowed to see her, most likely because I had hurt her so bad. I wanted to see her though, I wanted to make her happy, clear it all up.

Edward didn't set me down till we were inside the house. I don't know why, but I got the funny feeling he was hiding something from me, but I didnt bother to ask.

He started to pull me towards the family room, I eagerly followed. As I heard a high pitched squeal, my eyes averted to see Rosalie running over to me.

"Bella!" She cried. I braced myself for a collision. When I felt cool arms wrap around my waste. I instinctively thought they were Edwards, but when I looked up I noticed it was Rosalie.

"R-Rosalie?" I stuttered, confused and shocked.

"Call me Rose." She replied.

"A-are you okay?"

"I've never been better."

"You didn't get hurt in the accident."

"Oh, of course I did, but Im better now, that's all that matters." She sighed, releasing me from that death grip she called a hug. "Bella. I am so glad your having children." I took a step back this surprised me. If anything Rosalie should hate me for that. I needed to talk to Edward. As I formulated a plan in my head, Alice saw it and silently agreed with it. Edward, being a mind reader, saw it and stayed behind as Alice took everyone to go on a shopping trip.

"Edward, what is wrong with Rosalie?"

"Nothing, love."

"She is happy about me, being PREGNANT!"

"Oh, well why shouldn't she be." He was hiding something from me. He doesn't know how moody I can be.

"EDWARD! This is not Normal and if you-" He cut me off

"Bella, love, I'll tell you. Rosalie went into a state that she would never wake up. Carlisle said the only way to save her was to be re-bitten. He also said, that she would forget all memories of her human life. So to her she has no reason to hate you because she cant remember not wanting to be one of us, or wanting children." I sighed.

"Is that why she is acting like Alice?" I asked. Edward laughed his musical laugh.

"Well, that, and probably because Alice is the one that bit her."

* * *

**I am gonna write another chapter soon, I just wanted to get the concept of what happened to Rosalie finished. There will be a time skip., most likely to her second trimester. 4th of 5th month.**


	9. Diary

BPOV

I opened up my new diary. Alice read that writing down in a diary is healthy for you during pregnancy. Edward, of course, backed her up. I started my first entry:

_Dear Diary, I am your new owner. My name is Isabella (though I prefer Bella) Sw__an, and soon to be Cullen. _

_I__ am pregnant with my Fiance's children. Yes I am having twins girls. Im in my 4th month. Edward and I decided along time ago to name them, Miracle Sunshine Swan-Culle__n, and Miranda Melody Swan-__Cullen. _

_Alice, being the way she is, bought clothing, but she had help from Rosalie. Rosalie has changed alot since the accident. Edward told me its because she cant remember her human life, which is the main reason she hated me. Its really nice to have her actually like me. _

_Last month, she and Emmet, adopted a 2 year old. They named her Lillian Daisy Hale-Cullen. I think Rosalie, liked the who flower name deal. _

_I'm really proud of the way Emmets handled things. He seems so happy now. Im sure every now and then he misses the old Rosalie, but he is just grateful that she is, well, alive?No, um, still on this earth._

_So, Now when Rosalie and Alice go shopping, Alice shops for Miracle and I, While Rosalie shops for Miranda and Lillian. They both chose signature collors for all 3 of them._

_Miranda got like a persian pink. Miracle got Alice blue (typical, Alice to do that) and Lillian got spring yellow. Those were the basics though they did get other colors for them, but when they got one specifically that color it went to that match._

_Esme is being her normal self. Always helping me when I need advice of if im lonely. She is such a wonderful mother._

_Carlisle, of course, is my doctor, he is always around when I need a check up. He says since the babies are half vampire, they will most likely;_

_a) Have a special abbility_

_b) Be born early since they mature faster._

_c) Learn more quickly, than other children_

_That is great, but I wouldlove them no matter what._

_Unfortunately, Jasper has to stay clear of me, because of my mood swings. Its sad what I do to him, although, I do talk to him over I M or something._

_When I told Charlie I was pregnant, he flipped. I threatened to move out if he didnt accept it, and he practally threw me out. I live with the cullens now, but I still talk to him, but we dont have as good as a relationship as before._

_When I told mom, she accepted it quickly. She knew how much I loved Edward. She's known it since we went to go visit her in florida._

_So Diary, I will only be chatting with you every once in a while, maybe never, so cherish this writing. (wow im talking to a diary as if its listening.)_

_Isabella, but seriosly call me Bella._

I closed the diary and got up. Everyone had gone hunting Except for me. Rosalie left me to babysit Lilly. I couldn't reject. It was good practice, and she was soooo cute. So I got up and went to the living room where I found her watching Barney.

"Antie Bella?" She asked, I was startled by the sound of her voice.

"Yes, Lily?"

"Are you happy, your having babies"

"yes, I am"

"Me too, then I'll have some friends to play with"

She stopped talking as Barney returned.

* * *

**This was basically jsut a fill. The diary was to catch everybody up on what happened since the time skip. Please post what you think will happpen. Please review, I mean I know you like the story, but it makes me feel bad. That its not good enough for people to review. Thats what inspires me most. Especially, I can go on my website and be like, look what they said about my story.**


	10. mood swings

BPOV

Lilly had watched 3 episodes of Barney. It annoyed the crap out of me so I told her to go get a game we could play. She got up, and went to get the game sorry. I let her win every time. When Rosalie returned, Lilly got up and shouted; "look mommy, I beat anty Bella every time." I looked at Rosalie and winked. She smiled. "You must be really good. Later all4 of us will play." Just then Emmet ran in and picked up Lilly so quickly. She giggled.

"Daddy!" she giggled some more. "Weeee." I sighed. I couldn't wait till we could do that with our children.

"Lilly, were gonna take you to mcDonalds." Lilly squealed and ran to the car."Bella, are you coming?" I shook my head, "ok, Edward told me to tell you he wont be home for a while." I nodded and they left. I went over to the computer.I logged on to my aim, to see if Jasper was on. He wasn't.

I sighed. I looked at the clock. It was one Edward should be home soon. I quickly turned off the computer and went down stairs to get a bite.

Edward was down there. It looked like he had just gotten in. When I looked closer I could see his shirt was torn and he looked slightly dirty.

"Edward what happened?" I asked

" Oh, that mutt_tried _to give me a beat down, or so he said in his mind."

"And?"I asked wanting to know the outcome.

" I nearly killed him, then I returned him to Sam and said, 'keep your dogs on leashes'" He said smugly.

I was laughing so hard on the ground. Jacob got what he deserved. Wait wasn't hemy best friend. I started Balling. _Stupid hormones _I thought. I started a giggle fit. Edward looked amused at my super speedy changed of emotions. He laughed. Wrong thing to do. I quickly got up and stormed off to my room and slammed the door. Poor Edward, he didn't even know what was going on.His face was priceless. I started laughing again at the thought of it.

I went to lay down. I was suddenly tired. Mood swings can tire a girl out. I was about to fall asleep when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I winced and grabbed my stomach. Edward had been by me but I didn't notice. It hurt. It was probably a cramp though. At least I hoped it was. It was too early to be getting contractions. Even for Vampire babies.

"Whats wrong, Love?" Edward asked.

"Eh, just a cramp." I replied cooly, "I want to go to sleep ok?" HE didnt reply, he just hummed my lullaby and I was out.

* * *

** I know really short. I had forgotten that jacob already knew that belloa was pregnant. SO I wrote about this whole Im chat and crap. Still review. I need suggestions and post what you thinkll happen**


	11. nighmare

**

* * *

**

Hey sorry I haven't updated please forgive me

.

**Bpov**

I looked over at Alice to beg for mercy with the use of my pouting face. Alice just rolled her eyes and tugged me along to her Porsche

"Alice!" I whined, "I thought Rosalie was your shopping partner!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Rosalie is a shopping partner of mine. But so are you." She said finishing of

by pointing at me like I was a child, "besides you need to shop for your own children every now and then." I sighed, she was right. She tugged me into her car and put five seat belts around me.

"Alice! What is this."

" Its just for safety, okay. Besides Edward threatened to take _my_ baby away if I didn't do this to protest his wife and _his _babies." I rolled my eyes and looked at the road which we were cruising down.

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked, it was never normal for her to drive slow to get to the mall. She just nodded.

"You can nap, I know you need it, Its gonna take longer than usual to get to the mall." I smiled and reclined my seat and dozed off.

**(AN This parts a dream...err..nightmare)**

_I looked up and saw Edward stroll into the hospital room._

"_Its almost time honey" He said before kissing me on the forehead._

"_Im scared, Edward." I said, my voice shaking. Suddenly, a high pitched scream came out the room. I went to look at Edwards face but he was gone. I looked around the room and it seemed to be getting longer._

"_Edward!" I moaned. No one came._

"_Edward!" I screamed. No one came. I got up and left the room to find some one, any one. No one was around. It was then when I heard two baby cries. I looked around trying to find the source but didn't see anything but walls._ _I followed the cries to a room not far from mine. There law to crying babies. The names on the cribs were Sunshine Miracle Cullen and Melody Miranda Cullen._ _Water welled up in my eyes. I went to go touch them when they both sat up and stared at me crimson red eyes._

"_You are a horrible mother! You made us this way!" They yelled in unison. I closed my eyes and screamed but felt no pain. I opened them. I was in a graveyard now. I looked at the gravestones n front of me._

_Here lay Sunshine and Melody Cullen. Though_ _they werent well taken care of by there mother, they were loved dearly by their father and his family._

_I fell on my knees and screamed._

I opened my eyes and jumped up, or tried to I only ended up hurting myself by the seatbelts. It was then I notices tears going down my face and colds hands wrapped in mine.

"Bella, what happened?" Alice asked calmly, trying to calm me down. It didn't help.

"The... Babies...I ...had...them and and...they said...I... was...horrible! Then...Then... they died...and the...the... tombstone said.. That... that..I didnt... take care ...of them!" I screamed, gasping inbetween every few words.

"Its okay Bella, its just your fears playing out in to your dreams. You are in the middle of your 5th month so your expecting soon."

"But..but what if...I am...a bad...mom!" I screamed.

"You wont be, I've seen how you handle Rosalie's child. You have nothing to be scared about." Alice's voice reassured me,

"You still want to go shopping for your kids." I nodded. I wanted to be a good mother. Alice smiled and went back to driving.

**Okay I was wondering if anyone was good at making videos and stuff. I was wondering If anyone can make me a video for this fanfic for me to put on youtube. If not its okay. All of you rock!**


	12. trailer

**Hey just wanted to say that i made a fanfic video for this. Please check it out. :)**

**it is youtube with the link**

/watch?vLrvy71utuE


	13. catching up

**Okay. Im once again sorry. I've had camp, and I've had writers block once again. A lot of people have been telling me **

**they haven't been able to see my trailer. /watch?vLrvy71utuE** **that's the link. If it doesn't. work message me. Okay. So **

**here's the chapter I hope you like it.**

* * *

BPOV

"Bella," Alice's voice came from the other side of the car, "we're here."

I looked at her and forcefully smiled.

"Okay, I don't want to stay to long though." I said. Alice rolled her eyes and got out the car.

She came over to my side and took the many seatbelts off. As I got out I started to get a pain in my stomach most likely a

cramp. Alice didn't seem to notice though she was locking her car. We walked into the store What a baby, to find everything

was being thrown on sale. I got another cramp but I was thrilled. I had enough clothes for them, but I didn't have enough

children's books, or toys. Luckily I had Alice so as soon as I decided what to look for she was already at the register. I smiled

to myself and turned to leave the store. I went over to the fountain in the center of the mall and sat on the ledge. I looked

at all the couples with their children, and how happy they were. I internally smiled at how I would be a mother, and Edward

and I would be like those happy couples. I looked down at my belly and smiled. It looked as if I was in my 9th month,

although I was only in the middle of my fifth. That was expected though. Vampires are always faster than humans, even half

ones. I was so worked up in thinking about the future I didnt even notice when someone came behind me.

"Bells," a husky voice came from in front of me. I looked up startled.

"Oh my gosh Jacob. I haven't seen you in well, a while. I would hug you but, you know." I said pointing to my belly. He sighed.

"Bells, I love you, please come back to me. I don't care if you have leech children." I rolled my eyes.

"Jake, I was never _with_ you, and I never will be. I love you, but as a friend. I love Edward as if he was my life, No, he is my l

ove. He is my life, my soul mate, my fiancé, Jake please understand that." I said very calmly so he wouldn't get upset.

"But-" he began.

"But nothing," I cut him off, "cant you just be happy for me." I looked him in the eye. His eyes looked saddened, but

understanding.

"Alright bells, but that doesn't mean I give up." I smiled, but rolled my eyes at the last part of his statement.

"So, Jake how are things at the reservation?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Well," He began, taking a moment to think, "There's not much of anything going on. 2 more have joined the pack but that's

about it." I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Who?"

"Well, Reda and Gem." I smiled and remembered how I thought about naming one of my children that. It seemed to fit her

perfectly, wolf counsel, "were expecting one more. Ruby, I've never met her though. She is an old friend of Sam's, and

moved when she was four she had just moved back when she ran up the fever."

"Oh, that is very interesting." I said while nodding my head.

"Well, Bells, Your friend, um Alice seems to be getting very impatient. She's mumbling to herself about how you could have

been shopping instead of talking to me." I rolled my eyes.

"That's Alice for you." I said.

"Well Bells." He said half smiling.

"Bye Jake" I sad before splashing him. He laughed and splashed me back.

"Bye Bells." He said before turning and leaving the mall. Alice came rushing up opening the bags.

"Look at this." She said holding up what looked like a hammock, "It's a child safe hammock. Instead of a rocking chair you sit

in this. You know with both of them next to you."

"I love it Alice." I said smiling but not very enthusiastically. She rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"Look at you, your all wet." She said, pulling me towards the bathroom, "lucky for you I just bought you this new outfit." I

looked at it. It looked casual a black Tee that said 'here we are' in red, and red stretch pants. I dried up and changed into it.

"Oh Bella it looks so nice on you," Alice complemented.

"Its so comfortable too. It feels so good to be dry." I said walking out the mall and towards the car. It was then I felt the

worse cramp. I leaned on to the car. Alice rushed over when I felt my pants get wet.

"Alice! I think its time," I whined.

* * *

**Yes I know it's a cliffy. Im sorry. I know a lot of Drama hasn't happen but some is going to happen while she is in labor **

**and some after.** **Make some predictions about what will happen in the next 2 chapters**,** if you get it right you can ask me **

**one question about the story. :) You guys rock!. This is my longest chapter yet.**


	14. one sided call

Bpov

Alice stood there, frozen for what seemed like minutes before she rushed me to the back of her car.

"Bella lay down." She said, authority filling her voice. I didn't care I just laid down and groaned. She was in the front and

driving within seconds of placing the seatbelt around me. I could her talking to what I believed was Carlisle over the phone.

"She's going into labor," She started to speak.

"No I didn't know that."

"They said what."

"No, no, she can't"

"Did you try to reason with them?"

"Okay, call them after she gives birth." Alice hung up the phone. I didn't understand what was going on, but I didn't care. I

screamed as I got a contraction.

**Okay, sorry its short, I just wanted to get another chap out, I wanted to add more but Im at camp and cant save.**

** Review, review, review please.**


	15. Babies

**Bpov**

"Bella, were almost there. Dont worry." Alice said calmy, looking at me throught the rear view mirror. I was breathing the way they did in all the movies.

"Im not worried. Im just in pain!" I screamed in between breaths, "why would I be worried?" I asked remembering the call.

"No reason, I just thought it fit." She said, but there was worry in her eyes, but Ill ask her later,"Bella. I think now is a good time to tell you that your not having two girls. Your having a boy and a girl" She squeled.

"What? Was that what the conversation about?" She looked at me with a confused look like she didnt know I had heard.

"No, I had a vision when you were talking to Jacob. Bella, how did you hear the conversation I was talking really low, even for vampires."

"I dont know Alice." I said calmy, or as calm as I could. I felt the car stop and I looked out the window.

"Alice, why are we not at the hospital."

"Well, we cant have half human babies being born at the hospital. Plus, Carlisle is a doctor and he is going to take care of you." If I wasnt in so much pain I would have blushed. That was a really stupid thing of me to ask. Within moments Carlisle and Edward and Esme were outside.

"Edward!" I screamed while I was being picked up in his arms bridal style.

"Its okay love." I was quickly placed inside the extra room they had turned into the 'labor room'. I was put on something, what I presume is the bed.

"Where is everybody?" I asked.

"They are out hunting, love" He responded grabing a hold of my hand.

"okay Bella Im gonna need you to push." I grabbed a hold of Edwards hand and screamed.

**Epov**

Bella grabbed a hold of my hand. That was the hardest Ive ever felt her squeeze. It almost hurts. Bella stopped pushing to take a breath, and it was a few moments later when Carlisle told her to push again, and she did as told.

"Okay, I see a head. Its- Its a boy." A boy, I thought we were having two girls. It doesnt matter. He is my son, our son.

"Bella keep pushing the next one is nearly out." once again she did as told, squeezing my hand until it nearly hurt.

"Bella, Its a girl." Bella smiled and sighed.

"What do you want to name them." Carlisle asked. I looked at Bella and she spoke softly.

"Melody Miracle and Brice Trevor." I looked at Bella and Smiled those are wonderful names. Carlisle handed me Melody and Handed Trevor to Bella. Alice whined.

"I want to hold one." I rolled my eyes and handed Melody to her. I looked at Alice, to see that she was having a vision.

_It is early in the morning. Brice and Melody and not even a day old. There is a knock at the door and Bella runs to the door, amazingly fast without tripping. She opens the door and Aro and Jane are there._

_"Hello Bella. You look human." Aro said. _

_"Really then Check this out." She replied, in seconds Jane was writhing on the floor just as I had been when Jane used her powers against me._

Alice looked at me then to Bella. Bella's eyes were wide as if she saw that as well, but she couldnt have, maybe she was just confused.

"Aro and Jane are coming tomorow morning." She whispered at vampire level to Esme and Carlisle.

"I already know that." Bella's voice came out of thin air. Everyone looked at Bella. Not only did she hear Alice, but she saw the vision Playing in her head.

**okay I want at least 7 reviews for this chapter. Lately I havent been getting to many reviews. Also the story doesnt have many chapters left because theres not much more to put in. Now I will probably write a sequal which I put a video on youtube for.**


	16. confusing

**Bpov**

I looked around the room. I was just as confused as everyone else seemed to be, or was I. Now Im confusing myself. I knew what was going on. But it was weird.

"Okay everyone I am half vampire Now." I said bluntly as if Ive known for ages.

"How do you know that." edward asked very confused.

"Well, I have the gift to minipulate peoples powers, but thats not how I know." Ever one looked at me to go on.

"Well Brice has the gift of knowing, which means he just knows things. Thats how I know, though he doesnt really know, well he does but he doesnt understand it. Well, ugh" I placed my hands on my head.

"Great, now Im getting a migrane." I said rubbing my temples.

"Bella, vampires dont get migranes." Alice chimed.

"Alice Im not a vampire, Im _half_ vampire, _half _human. Just like my children. Now let me go on. Melody has the gift of communication. She can communicate with nature and all that. I know it, I dont understand it." I Added replying to Edwards thoughts. He looked at me very confused.

"Understand?" I asked. Carlisle looked intrigued but everyone else shook their heads.

"Well, you guys will figure it out soon enough. Now Im annoying the crap out of myself, so I want to learn how to manipulate a power at will, because, oh wait I know it, how annoying." I said rolling my eyes. Brice smiled, and laughed as if he knew that he was doing this.

"You think your funny." I said in a baby tone while tickling his stomach. He smiled and his eyelids dropped. I smiled as his power faded from my possesion.

"Thank goodness." I said. Alice gave Melody back to edward and ran up to hug me.

"I can finally _really _hug my sister, or soon to be sister." I smiled and hugged her back. Before I knew it I was in a group hug.

"When did you guys get here?" I asked Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper.

"We were outside the house, we just thought now would be the perfect time to join in." I laughed at Emmetts reply.

"Bella," Rosalies voice startled me,"May I see one of the babies." I nodded and Edward Handed Melody and Took Brice from me. Rosalie smiled and tickled Melody.

"Her name is Melody." I said.

"Hello little Melody, welcome to our world. You know you have a cousin that wants to see you but she is asleep." She said in a baby voice. I smiled.

**This chapter is soooo confusing. I confused myself lol. Any 7reviews and you get another chapter**


	17. Elaborating

**Okay I know I said 7 reviews, I only got 3. So you guys are gonna have tomake it up with this chapter okay :9)**

**

* * *

**

**Bpov**

After about 10 minutes of congratulations, I was finally able to get some alone time with Edward and my children, which were now sleeping.

"They so adorable arent they." I asked in a hushed tone. Edward smiled, my favorite crooked smile.

"I know, love." He whispered to my ear, "Thank you." I smiled and looked at him.

"For what?"

"for giving me two beautiful children, and for agreeing to become my wife." my eyes widened, I almost forgot about the wedding. I hadnt decided on anything, the table favors nothing. Edward smiled as if he knew what i was thinking, "Don't worry, love, Alice has taken care of everything. Some times I wonder if she knows you better thatn you do." I laughed. My laugh was almost as beautiful as his, but nothing could compare to him or anything he does.

"Bella, Carlisle-" Edward started to say, but I cut him off.

"I know." I said tapping my for head. I kissed him and stood up to leave the room.

"Edward Ill be back." I said. I walked out the room and went down the hall to Carlisle's office.

"Bella, I wanted to ask you some questions." He stated motioning for me to sit down. I sat in the chair and crossed my legs. I realeased everyone's power from my possesion **(AN That sounds weird, but like i didnt know how to put it. SHe didnt turn them off, shes just notusing it, do you get it.)**so I didnt have any distractions.

"Bella, I was wondering if you can elaborate on your power and such." Carlisle stated. I groaned.

"Carlisle, I really dont want to use Brice's power again. It is so confusing." I whined. Carlisle sighed.

"I understand but can you elaborate on what you already know?" He basicly pleaded. I sighed.

"Okay. I am _Half _vampire _half_ human. I am like this because of the fluids and stuff from the babies. They are also half vampire and half human. We are Weaker than an average vampire, but way stronger than an average human. We rarely need to drink blood, but we do to keep ourselves healthy. I say about once a month. We sleep, we need to breath, but not as much as humans. Like we can hold our breath for an hour. We never age.Brice has the gift of knowing. He just knows things, but he doesnt know everything. He knows what he needs to at the time. Melody has the gift of communication. She can communicate with anything that can communicate. I have the gift of manipulation. I can use peoples powers. I can turn them off, I can make them only be directed at one person. Oh, but they have to be within 5 miles." I stopped, and carlisle nodded very intriuged.

"Okay Bella thats all I really needed to know." I smiled and got up to leave. I went back to my room, and layed down next to Edward. He was watching Melody and Brice sleep. I yawned and he looked at me.

"You need to sleep. You've had a big day." I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Im not tired." He laughed and traced the bags under my eyes. He started to hum my lullaby and I was out quickly.


	18. making sure

**Bpov**

I woke up grogoly to the sun streaming down on my slightly paler skin. I sat up and remembered that the volturi were suppose to be coming. I was eager to give Jane a taste of her own medicine, but right now I wanted to see my babies.

I got up and went to the nersury. To my surprise alice had redone everything to fit both of them. One of the walls was a one way window. It fit the whole wall, and it had baby blue curtians. The wall on the opposite side of the window, was the same shade of blue as the curtians. On the wall opposite of the door was a mural of hills with trees. The sky was colored as if it was night and the stars were shown but also covered by clouds. It looked very babyish. In the middle of the room was One large crib. It was shaped like a heart and each baby had thier own half. To the right of the crip was this big moon, which I guess replace the hammock. It was like a pillow that came from the ceiling to the floor. I was in awe on how Alice did this on such short notice.

Edward was behind me in moments. I looked at him and he flashed his crooked smile.

"hey." I said before kissing him.

"hey." he said, copying my tone. He kissed my forehead and pulled me to the babies cribs. I smiled as I saw Melody practically holding brice's hand. Edward kissed the back of my head.

"Someone needs to eat." He said, hearing my stomach rumble. I smiled and ran down stairs, not tripping once. When I got downstairs everyone looked at me.

"Bella!" I hear Alice, Rosalie, and Lily squeel except lily had 'auntie' in front, running up to hug me.

"Hello." I said hugging them to walk back to the table.

"Antie Bella? Can I see the babies later?" I smiled and taped her nose. She smiled, and her dimples show.

"Of course, but they are sleeping now, so later when they are in a good mood." She smiled and ran to the living room, to watch her re-runs of barney.

By now, all the vampires and me, were sitting at the table ready to discuss the volturi.

"Okay, well yesterday I - "

"we" I cut her off.

"Oh yea, _we _had a vision of someone knocking at the door. Then Bella runs, and opens the door. When she opens it Aro says 'Hello Bella, you look human' and Bella replies 'Really check this out' and using Janes power angainst her." Emmett boomed with laughter.

"Alright, sis." He said. I rolled my eyes jokingly. Carlisle laughed, then spoke.

"OKay, it looks like nothing bad is going to happen. So lets stick to that. But Bella, know that we are all here in case they try something." I smiled, and finished my breakfast.

"Thankyou." I said before going to the sink. When I finished washing dishes there was a knock at the door.


	19. unexpected

* * *

Edward loooked at me with worried eyes. I smiled and rolled my eyes an ran to the door. I looked back at everyone to see the same expression. I smirked and opened the door.

"Bella!" I heard a familiar friendly voice.

"Oh, hey Angela. Its so nice to see you." I lied. Now wasnt such great timing.

"I know. So Bella obviosly the babies have been born, I mean look at you. You look fantastic." She rambled. I smirked, "Can I see the babies?" She asked.

"Now is not such a great time." I heard edward say from behind me.

"Why?" She whined.

"Because, they are sleeping." I told her. I wasnt lying.

"Well, I wont wake them I promise." she begged. I shook my head, "Please, please, Please." She begged.

"Angela, you can come later." Edward told her. She sighed.

"It will be an in and out thing." I could feel Edward shake his head behind me. SHe looked at me with puppy dog eyes. I sighed.

"In and out, okay." I said while letting her in the house. I took her up to the nursury. She sighed.

"Aww, Bella they are adorable. I want him to wake up." She said looking at Brice. His eyes popped open quickly.

"Oh my goodness, its like he knew I wanted him awake." I stiffled a laugh. If only she knew. I picked him up and handed him to her.

"He is gorgeous, Bella. He has Your eyes and lips, and Edwards nose and hair." Brice's eyes started closing slowly.

"Well, its been a moment. I really should get going." I smiled to her and started walking back down to the front door. We were near the front door, when there was a knock. Edward was by my side in a second.

"What are we gonna do?" I whispered so angela couldnt hear.

alice was in the room quickly.

"Angela, there has always been something I wanted to try with you." Angela turned around startled.

"What?" she asked.

"Ive always wanted to give you a piggy back ride." SHe stated. Angela shrugged and got on alice's back.

"Where to?" Alice asked.

"She's never seen the basement." I said. Alice laughed and they were off. I turned and there wass another, less patient knock at the door.

* * *

**reaking dawn comes out tommorow. Yay. I thought Id get this out today. SO please review. k. THanks also I have trailer for possible sequal on youtube. **

**look up 4everme4evermore and click on so I thought.**


	20. Aro

* * *

I looked at Edward, then looked down at the floor.

I could faintly hear Angela, asking to come back upstairs. I knew Alice wouldn't let her come back till Aro and Jane were gone, but what would Angela think. I looked to Edward again.

His face mimicked my horrid and confused facial expression. I slowly turned around and headed to the door. Each step I replayed the vision I had had yesterday, and how it had changed because Angela had showed up unexpectantly.

I reached the door and took a deep breath. I turned the door knob and opened the door to see Aro's blank face, and Janes irratated one.

"Hello Isabella." He stated. I twitched at the sound of my full name.

"Hello Aro. what brings you here today?" I stated as calmly as I could.

"Well Bella, we came to see if you were still human. It looks as if, you are." He stated once again. I rolled my eyes.

"As If." I spat. Edward came up behind me and place a hand on my shoulder.

"Hello Aro. Jane." Edward said.

"Hello Edward." Jane and Aro said simultaneously. Aro then looked back at me.

"You were saying." He said with a raised eyebrow. I looked down at the ground and shook my shoulder. While Aro stared at me thinking, I used Edwards power and dipped into Jane's thoughts.

_Poor Isabella, because she is still human, her beloved Edward is going to have to pay the price. Then he will have to watch her death. I just need to wait for aro to say "What a pity..."_

I let go of Edwards power Enraged. I looked up at him to see his face hard and cold.

"Well Isabella. It is a shame for you to still be human. You know the consequences. It is such a pity..." At that moment I saw Jane Grin wickedly but before she could use her power against Edward, I used her power against herself.

She fell to the floor, in a split second, screaming swear words, Ive never even heard of. Aro looked at me with wide eyes, and then back to Jane who was still Writing on the floor.

"Isabella, stop this immediatly." I stopped, but turned her power off before I did. She got up, and dusted her shoulder, and glared at Edward. Nothing happened.

"You little..!" She started to scream before Aro put up a silencing hand.

"Isabella. How did you do that?" He asked bewildered. I looked at Edward.

"Why dont you guys come inside." He said. We turned around to see Angela staring at us wide eyed.

"Bella. How did you do that?" She asked.

"I-I-" I stuttered, I had no Idea what to say.

"Well, Well, Well. it seems like you cullens break the law often." I looked to Edward horrified. I turned back to Aro to see That Felix and Demetri had joined them. I gasped.

"Aro, No, it is not what it seems. Didnt you hear what she just asked, she has no Idea what is going on." I whispered, so Angela coudnt hear.

"Bella? What is going on?" Angela asked. I turned to her, then looked at Alice who was standing next to her.

"Well, Angela. They _were _practicing for the skit for a party we were gonna throw, but you ruined the surprise." Oh great now were going to have to throw a party, "So Angela, just go back downstairs so they can continue to practice." Angela looked at me a little embaressed and turned around to go back downstairs.

"Wait one moment." Aro called to Angela.

"yea?" She replied.

"We never formally met. This is Jane, Felix, and Demetri." He said pointing to each of them. What was he up to? "Im Aro." He said sticking out his hand. So that was what she was up to.

"Im angela." She replied. He took his hand out of hers.

"Nice to meet you." He said walking back over to where he was before. She nodded and headed downstairs.

"She knows nothing about vampires, other than the myths told in fairy tales." He stated, "Though I saw something, I wish to know more about. Edward may I?" He asked raising his hand. Edward touched it then pulled away. What did he want to know?

"Ah, interesting." he said.

"May I see the children." I looked to Edward frantically.

"You may. But I'd prefer if Jane, Demetri and Felix stay down here."

"Fine." Aro said.

* * *

**Another chapter. Theres like 4 or 5 chapter left till the end. Please review. lets say 6 and you get a new chapter.**


End file.
